


De libros y calabzas

by space_valkyrie11



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gellert Grindelwald - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Seraphina Picquery - Freeform, menciones de, ok perfecto, pero por un segundo, podemos imaginarnos a Jamie Campbell Bower o Mads Mikkelsen como Grindelwald?, si?, tina goldstein - Freeform, un poco de terror, y de nuestro lunatico internacional, y también
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_valkyrie11/pseuds/space_valkyrie11
Summary: Cuando el 31 de octubre se acerca, Percival sólo quiere pasar una noche tranquila en su hogar hasta que se entera de que Credence no ha tenido nunca la posibilidad de celebrar Halloween. Tal vez no es tarde para organizar algo.[Parte de Gradence Trick or Treat.]





	De libros y calabzas

**Author's Note:**

> Han pasado años desde escribe algo que no sea de la Universidad. Este octubre por fin di mi examen final y para celebrarlo estoy volviendo a hacer las cosas que disfrutaba de antes. 
> 
> Mientras escribía mi tesis comencé a leer las historias en este fandom y esas fueron mis cables a tierra, pude haber perdido la cabeza con todo el estrés y la ansiedad; pero leer estas historias me daban tiempo para calmarme antes de dormir. 
> 
> Cuando vi que estaban organizando el proyecto de Trick or Treat sólo pude unirme muy contenta de que tal vez pudiera entregarle a alguien un tiempo de entretención mientras lee y esta historia tendrá más capítulos, pero la mantendré corta. 
> 
> Les pregunté a las personas que organizaban el proyecto si podía postear en español y les pareció una buena idea. Como verán el español es mi primer idioma y sé que a veces el inglés es difícil de entender cuando estás aprendiendo, así que dejo también disponible esta historia en español
> 
> Gracias por tomarte tiempo para leer y déjame saber que te pareció en los comentarios. 
> 
> La idea para la historia vino de la siguiente idea propuesta en el proyecto: Universo Alterno Moderno con magia – A Percival no le importa Halloween, pero es el primer Halloween de Credence, así que lo invita a ver películas, comer muchos dulces y encontrar que es lo que a Credence le gusta, además de esconderse de los truco-o-dulce. Percival lo da todo con la decoración e incluso renta a un fantasma por el día.

Era jueves en la mañana en uno de los pasillos del sexto piso de MACUSA, una puerta de color negro opaco se abría sin emitir ningún sonido, para dejar pasar a Percival Graves que llevaba bajo su brazo una abultada carpeta con los documentos necesarios para la reunión que acababa de terminar. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a el director del Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores, Bernard Wallace, se apuraba para conversar con él. Percival sólo apuró el paso para llegar primero a los ascensores y escapar de una tediosa charla que tenían pendiente sobre la falta de novedades en el caso del escape de Grindelwald durante la batalla de City Hall hace más de un año. El sólo recordar ese nombre le hacía revolver el estómago y querer gritar lo más fuerte posible.  
  


Llegando a la puerta de los elevadores digitó el piso en el que se encontraba su nueva oficina, miró la pantalla plateada que le indicó que esperara al elevador B. Miró por el reflejo de la cubierta pulida del elevador a que Bernard Wallace se acercaba inminentemente. De pronto escuchó el sonido del elevador y se encontró en la protección de su interior mientras que las puertas se cerraban, lo había logrado. Hacen un año atrás no hubiese tenido problemas de hablar de Grindelwald, pero eso fue antes de que hubiese suplantado su identidad, antes de que pasara dos meses encerrado en uno de los armarios de su casa, antes de que lo torturara y antes de que le despojara todo lo que lo hacía ser el Percival Graves que era respetado. Sabía perfectamente que sólo conservaba su puesto por que Seraphina Picquery no admitió su renuncia, convenciéndolo de que para recuperarse debía enfrentar sus miedos y evitar encerrarse en su casa.  
  
  
Una vez llegado a destino, encontró a Baelor, su búho campestre, que lo esperaba posado sobre su escritorio con una carta bajo sus patas. Sin pensarlo se acercó a recoger la carta a lo que el búho abrió sus alas amenazantes.  
  


\- Disculpa, siempre se me olvida. “Crup blanco y café” - Al decir las últimas palabras, el búho levantó el vuelo para posarse sobre un estante dejando la carta en el escritorio.  
  


Baelor era un búho con el cual tenían una frase la cual cambiaban cada semana para asegurarse de que a quien le entregaba la correspondencia era realmente Percival Graves. El búho llevaba pocos meses en su compañía, ya que Grindelwald había matado a Cuarzo, su lechuza que adquirió cuando terminó sus estudios en Ilvermorny.  La desafortunada lechuza volvía de cazar en la noche, entrando por una ventana que siempre estaba abierta para ella, cuando vio a Percival amordazado en el suelo de su cocina y a Grindelwald revisando el hogar en busca de información. Percival desde el suelo sólo vio un rayo de luz verde salir de la varita de Grindelwald y las plumas de Cuarzo caer sobre el suelo.  
  


Volviendo su atención a la carta, Percival reconoció la letra al instante. Su padre no le ha escrito en meses, no desde que lo fue a visitar al hospital luego de que lo encontraron.

 

_“Querido Percival,_

_Estos meses has estado en mis pensamientos más que nunca hijo mío, y lamento que no ser tan bueno con las palabras como lo era tu madre, pero quisiera contar con tu presencia este 31 de octubre para recordar viejos tiempos._

_Tu tío Charles ya confirmó su asistencia con tus primos, promete no traer un boggart en esta ocasión. Francamente no sé si puedo confiar en su palabra._

_Dindrane vendrá sólo con los niños ya que Héctor no puede acompañarla por asuntos del trabajo._

_A la espera de tu respuesta, me despido._

_Willard Graves”_

 

Por un momento pensó en asistir mientras releía la carta, pero un Halloween con su familia no era lo que quería en estos momentos. Él no podía soportar las miradas de lástima cuando se sobresaltaba por ruidos fuertes en MACUSA, no sería capaz de pasar una velada en compañía de su familia que lo trataran como si fuera de cristal cuidando cada palabra que pronunciaran para no perturbarlo. En ese instante fue consciente de la cicatriz de color blanco que cruzaba desde su costillas en el lado izquierdo pasando por su cuello hasta el borde de su mandíbula. Una línea de tantas que le recordaban las semanas que estuvo en cautiverio y tortura. Tocó aquella cicatriz en su mandíbula con la yema de sus dedos sintiendo lo suave y abultada que se sentía la piel en ese lugar.  
  
  
Baelor se movió inquieto desde lo alto del estante mirándolo fijamente, lo cual hizo que volviera a la realidad. Percival sacó de un cajón de su escritorio una golosina para su búho para luego escribir una nota rápida disculpándose por no poder asistir pero que enviaba saludos a todos los asistentes. Dobló y selló la carta para entregársela a Baelor quien inmediatamente empezó a mirar la puerta de la oficina para que la abriera y así poder salir a entregar la carta. Esta era la segunda invitación que rechazaba para Halloween. Asistir al baile anual de MACUSA tampoco le llamaba la atención, no ahora.  
  
  
Un par de horas más tarde, luego de sentarse por un tiempo al frente de la fuente de Jacob Mould para apagar los nuevos pensamientos que la invitación de su padre había despertado, apareció en un callejón oscuro cerca de casa, entremedio de una lavandería y un local de comida china para llevar. Caminó un par de cuadras hasta encontrar las cortas escaleras de su nuevo hogar que de a poco se estaba acostumbrando a bajar y subir todos los días. Posó una mano sobre la puerta y sintió como las defensas que resguardaban su casa se levantaban ante su tacto. Al ingresar, el retrato de su madre lo recibió con una mueca.  
  
-¿Por qué tan triste Percy? Halloween se acerca, deberías estar contento.

-No me quedan muchas cosas por las cuales alegrarme estos días mamá, mucho menos desde que te fuiste y ya no hubo más Halloween con tus pasteles.

  
El cuadro de su madre solo podía observar desde su marco con sus cejas en lo alto y los labios apretados en una línea fina, expresión que él mismo se ha encontrado haciendo cuando no tiene ningún buen argumento para rebatir. Pasó a la cocina a repetir su rutina de un té con un sandwich como cena mientras miraba a la ventana que daba a su patio trasero. Vio un gato pasar corriendo por una cerca y desaparecer en la noche. Con un movimiento de su varita la loza sucia se lavaba sola en el lavaplatos mientras revisaba si todavía le quedaba comida para el fin de semana en las despensas, cuando un sonido en la ventana llamó su atención. Era Baelor con un paquete en sus patas. Percival abrió la ventana y volvió a decir “Crup blanco y café” para que el búho dejara el paquete color crema en sus manos que tenía escrito en una letra color azul: _“Para Percival Graves, Calle Kosciuszko, Brooklyn. De Librería Tuatha Dé Danann”_  
  
  
\- ¡Por fin! - exclamó al reconocer el paquete, había solicitado algunos libros que sabía que podían ser difíciles de conseguir, pero de seguro en la Librería Tuatha Dé Danann podían encontrarlos a través de su red de librerías asociadas alrededor del mundo.  
  
  
El paquete incluía una novela que había pedido para él, la cual en algún momento en su sexto año en Ilvermonrny la había comenzado a leer de la sección de ficción disponible para los estudiantes que quería otro tipo de lectura que no fuera relacionada con la academia. Recordaba el inicio y de vez en cuando se reprochaba el no haber anotado el nombre confiando en su buena memoria. Años después y el haber pasado semanas en recuperación en el hospital, el libro volvía levantar su curiosidad. Por fin podría saber cómo terminaba. Los otros dos libros no eran para él. Uno era sobre cómo canalizar la magia a través de las manos y sin encantamientos el cual tenía la cubierta de color verde. Percival recuerda haber practicado con un ejemplar similar cuando era joven, pero aquel libro lo había perdido durante un viaje.  
  
  
El último libro era sobre historia de la magia en américa latina. La última vez que se reunieron a conversar, Credence le comentó que sólo había logrado conseguir libros de la historia europea y de Estados Unidos, pero que le gustaría aprender de la historia mágica de otros lugares del mundo. Percival sonrió ligeramente mientras recordaba de que lo único bueno de todos los eventos ocurrido el año anterior fue el haber logrado salvar a Credence, quién ahora comenzaba a aprender a controlar sus poderes y se incorporaba al mundo mágico. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar el momento oportuno para entregarle los libros al joven.

  
Tomó el libro de ficción y con Baelor posado sobre su hombro se dirigió a leer a la mesa de diario ubicada a un costado del ventanal de la cocina con vista a su patio. Luego de una hora el sol se escondió, Baelor lo dejó para salir a cazar, las luces de la cocina comenzaron a prenderse solas y Percival leyó el libro hasta que sus ojos se sintieron agotados.

**Author's Note:**

> (Mano arriba quien quiere una copia de la historia del mundo mágico en latinoamérica)


End file.
